gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Lorisanth Varinel
Lorisanth Varinel, known in short form as Loris, is the daughter of Valineth Varinel and Wayve Earthguard and twin of Kyria Varinel. Loris had a close relationship with her twin sister Kyria during their childhood but while Kyria developed a domineering and militant attitude Loris remained reserved and following their mother's adoption of the Children of Kina as the religion of Faedas pursued a life of devout sacrifice and fealty to the Mother. Loris would come to be known as the pious daughter of Valineth and was so devoted to the Mother that she was ultimately responsible for leading her mother and sister to the Nighthawk Grove where all three would die and Kyria and Loris would rise again. Though she possessed the fine fae features of her mother and the pair of massive black wings of gossamer with the appearance of leather the same mutation as her sister Lorisanth was always more thin and gaunt than her twin. Possessing the fangs of her vampyre heritage, only accentuated following her resurrection at the Grove, she chose not to pursue the draining of beings for sustenance and for this suffered a malnourished and sickly appearance on top of her deathly pallor earned at the Grove. Choosing the remain with her mother and the Mother for the first half century following the events of the Grove Lorisanth's piety only grew. When she rose to take the place of her sister as sovereign of Faedas in 518 Lorisanth made it a priority to spread the faith of the Children far and abroad and to entrench it within the Freehold. Unknown to Lorisanth, her sister and predecessor Queen Kyria had come to suspect Lorisanth to have become mad with devotion the faith, so much so as to be blinded of the necessary matters of a state. To help preserve the Freehold Kyria had established she worked with the Tzaltec of the east to depose her sister, preferring her abduction to her death whether out of respect for their sorority or fear of their supernatural bond is unclear, and the appointment of her chosen heir Meztli Tayanya to rule until Kyria would return from the Nighthawk. This plot also sought to eliminate the two claimants outside the Varinel twins who sat ahead of Meztli, Alicia Loistavaseppä and Handra Alabasa. The plot ultimately failed to elevate Meztli though Lorisanth was successfully abducted. For five years Lorisanth remained imprisoned in Tzalteclan, in a prison tower built specifically to cage her and provided for with blood fountains and well attending servants. Lorisanth refused to accept her fate however and issued a miraculous call through the ether to all faithful Children of Kina, an event that came to be known as the Call of the Sister. Tzalteclan ultimately elected to release the captured sovereign following the failure of Meztli to ascend to the Throne of Thorns and pressure from its Glazfelli members of the Concordat over interference with a legitimate sovereign, pressures that would ultimately fracture and shatter the Concordat of Frost and Flame. This did not mean however that the Call nor Lorisanth's imprisonment were without repercussion. During Lorisanth's imprisonment Alicia Loistavaseppä was named Queen owing to the protection lent to her by the Empire of Dawn and its allies. Feeling the obligation of fealty Alicia had sworn the Freehold's fealty to the Empire of Dawn and with their assistance under the insistence of Alicia to recover Lorisanth the returned Varinel Queen elected to uphold the interim Queen's sworn decision. Another unforeseen consequence of her imprisonment was the reception of her Call by her estranged brother Rove Earthguard, the once prospective Emperor of Hurosha turned Arche. The touching of his soul by the Mother, and not by Ashmar would ultimately help lead to reconciliation between the two siblings. Following her return from the east Lorisanth spent the next few years cleansing her realm of the supporters of her sister and Meztli's policies that ran contrary to her own. Loris funneled money into the Children who had supported her before and after her abduction and spoke extensively with Emperor Ridion Serendel of the Empire of Dawn and Lord Lucas Serendel, Ridion's cousin and heir, about Kina and the adoption of Kina by the Empire. In 558 after Lucas' ascension to the position of Emperor Lorisanth's fruits were realized and the Emperor declared his conversion and the conversion of the Empire of Dawn to the Empire of Dusk. Subsequent years of the Queen's reign would be spent proselytizing the Empire. In 568 Lorisanth would return to the Nighthawk Grove and her sister would return as Queen. Category:Vampires Category:Rulers Category:Characters Category:Fae Category:Characters of Telluris Category:Rulers of Telluris